The invention relates to a method for the insertion of implants into human organs, especially for the installation of biological as well as artificial heart valves, as well as an apparatus for carrying out a method of this kind.
In order to prevent, or at least reduce to a minimum, the immune reaction of the human organism with respect to implanted organ parts which are foreign to the body, and in order to prolong the long term durability or service life of special biological implants, it is an already known measure to coat the surfaces of the implants with living cells before the implantation into the human organism. Ideally, homologous cells, i.e. the body""s own cells, or cells identical thereto, are concerned in this context. In that regard, the coating of the implants can be carried out in an especially advantageous manner in an apparatus as is described in the German Patent 198 34 396 C1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,407.
In any event, it is important in this procedure, that the vital cell layer of the thusly prepared organ parts, which are especially biological as well as synthetic or artificial heart valves, is not destroyed by the surgical implantation technique, or are implanted into the human body, in this case into the recipient heart, in the shortest possible operation time after the completed coating, so that the applied cells do not already begin to die off before the successful completion of the transplantation.
An object of the invention is to develop a method of the above initially described type in such a manner so that it is ensured that artificial or biological organ parts, especially those that have been subjected to a cell coating before the implantation, can be inserted into the recipient organ in a short time and in an irritation-free manner to the extent possible. Moreover, it is an object of the invention, to provide an apparatus for carrying out a method of this type.
The invention achieves the first object by a method in which the implant is provided with an adapter element, a receiver element adapted or matched to the adapter element is sutured together with the recipient organ, and the adapter element is connected with the receiver element. The further object is achieved according to the invention by an apparatus, in which both the receiver element as well as the adapter element are embodied with a ring shape and are respectively provided with a flange-like shoulder or projection.
In an advantageous further development of the invention, it is provided in this context, that the connection of adapter element and receiver element is achieved via a fastener, that is embodied as a bayonet lock and essentially only requires a rotation or turning. Moreover, this fastener is equipped with self-locking guide elements in an advantageous embodiment of the invention.
Therewith the invention has the advantage, that the elements that are to be connected with one another cannot be loosened or released from one another in an automatic or self-acting manner, also in connection with a pulsating internal pressure, as it exists in connection with the heart. By means of elastic seal edges, a sufficient seal to the inside and to the outside is ensured simultaneously. On the other hand, a loosening or releasing of the connection is also still possible after several years of installed use, as the case may be, with the aid of a specially fitted disassembly tool. Thereby it is possible to fabricate the adapter element as well as the receiver element of a sterilizable body-compatible synthetic material. Finally, the adapter element provided in the apparatus according to the invention has the advantage that it can, without problems, be coated with living cells, together with the organ part that is to be implanted, preferably a biological as well as artificial heart valve, in the apparatus described in the German Patent 198 34 396 C1 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,407